


Тысяча двести часов

by Elga



Series: Девочка на войне [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, F/M, female!Harry Potter - Freeform, teacher/student UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: Снейп по-своему пытается присматривать за ней.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Series: Девочка на войне [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764967
Kudos: 16





	Тысяча двести часов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twelve Hundred Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278267) by [branwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/pseuds/branwyn). 



> _Тишина и незаметность дней…_   
>  _После твоей смерти_   
>  _Минуло тысяча двести часов,_   
>  _А небо все так же затянуто тучами._
> 
> Генри Воэн

Через неделю после смерти Сириуса Роуз замечает Снейпа в своем любимом укромном местечке у озера. 

С той ночи в министерстве Роуз провела здесь много времени, глядя на кальмара и слушая, как камыши шелестят на ветру. Только тут она могла избегать всех этих взглядов. Она не хочет ни с кем говорить, не хочет выплакаться ни на чьем плече. Друзья хотят как лучше, но сейчас ей нужно вовсе не сочувствие. 

Еще Роуз все это время избегала Снейпа. Он дважды велел ей остаться после уроков, но она не послушалась. Она даже представить не может, что ему нужно: дружеские похлопывания по спине не в его стиле, а уж извинения — тем более. Заметив его, она замирает и резко разворачивается. Его голос, тихий и напряженный, заставляет ее замереть на месте:

— Даже не думайте снова поворачиваться ко мне спиной, мисс Поттер. Учебный год еще не закончился. 

Она неохотно разворачивается и смотрит ему в лицо. Их взгляды встречаются. Роуз кривит губы и произносит:

— Мне нечего вам сказать. 

Впервые в жизни она не боится разозлить его, но тем не менее не осмеливается и дальше испытать его терпение и уйти. Вместо этого она обходит Снейпа и садится у самого берега озера. Земля рыхлая и мокрая, но Роуз притягивает ноги к груди и смотрит на воду. 

Снейп подходит и останавливается прямо у нее за спиной. Он настолько высокий, что загораживает солнце. Она чувствует спиной жар его тела, будто его черная мантия впитала в себя все летнее тепло и теперь излучает во все стороны. 

— Прекрасный способ мелодраматично заболеть, — обращается он к ее макушке. 

Роуз срывает несколько камышей и начинает плести из них косичку. Густые темные волосы падают на лицо, скрывая его выражение. 

Снейп раздраженно вздыхает и через миг садится рядом. Он тоже смотрит на воду. Роуз чувствует, как складки его мантии задевают ее голую руку. 

— Я говорил с Блэком в ночь его смерти, — говорит Снейп.

Что-то в том, как решительно он произносит имя Сириуса, заставляет ее оторваться от своего занятия и немигающе уставиться на него. С той ночи никто, кроме Дамблдора и Полумны Лавгуд, не смел произносить его имя в ее присутствии. Она и не понимала до этого момента, как ей этого не хватает. 

— О чем вы говорили? — спрашивает она, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту. 

— Он поведал мне некоторые детали разговора, который происходил между вами одной определенной ночью прошлым летом. 

Роуз чувствует, что бледнеет, будто кровь отливает от мозга и горла и приливает к ногам, делая их ватными, так что она не может просто вскочить и убежать отсюда. 

— Он говорил с вами об этом? — наконец выдавливает она. 

— Я заставил его, — отвечает Снейп, и его голос холоднее, чем шелест Занавеса, за который провалился Сириус. 

Роуз представляет все будто наяву: Снейп и Сириус стоят, нацелив друг на друга палочки… повторение того, что было в Визжащей хижине. Только теперь Сириус был виновен во всем, в чем Снейп его обвинял. 

— Ублюдок, — шепчет она.

Мускул у челюсти Снейпа дергается, это почти похоже на дрожь. 

— Держите себя в руках, мисс Поттер.

— Вы сделали это специально, — продолжает она, не обращая внимания на его замечание, — перед тем, как он отправился спасать меня. Чтобы он почувствовал себя виноватым и забыл об осторожности, чтобы его убили!

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что я не смог бы помешать ему отправиться за вами, даже если бы захотел, — без привычной ухмылки произносит Снейп, — но не буду притворяться, что очень старался. 

Где-то глубоко внутри нее дремлет ярость, но никак не может вырваться наружу. Роуз вспоминает урок окклюменции, на котором Снейп увидел это воспоминание, как ее собственный стыд исчез, растворившись в ярости Снейпа. «Я убью его», — сказал Снейп, но тогда Роуз защитила своего крестного отца. Возможно, не так настойчиво, как должна была. Она помнит, как боялась Сириуса, боялась оставаться с ним в доме наедине. Казалось, с того дня часть ее души так и осталась запертой в холодной отдающейся эхом пустоте. 

Роуз закрывает лицо руками.

— Уходите, — просит она,— пожалуйста. Я не могу…. Не могу сейчас на вас смотреть.

— Вам и не нужно, — отвечает Снейп, — просто слушайте.

Ярость наконец прорывается, Роуз пытается вскочить на ноги, и он добавляет:

— Еще одно движение, и я вас обездвижу. 

Роуз снова садится и замирает. Ее бьет дрожь, несмотря на то, что на улице тепло. 

За ее спиной Снейп обхватывает руками колени.

—Учитывая то, что мне рассказал Блэк, — продолжает он, — и то, что я увидел в вашем курином мозге во время того провала, который вы называли уроками Окклюменции, мне стало очевидно, что вы больше не сможете возвращаться к дяде и тете на летние каникулы. 

— Почему? — спрашивает Роуз, и в ее голосе могла бы прозвучать горечь, будь у нее на это силы. — К чему заморачиваться и отправлять меня куда-то сейчас? Вы же видели, какие они, когда приходили летом перед вторым курсом, и тогда не считали, что мне там плохо. 

Снейп хватает ее за запястье своими длинными костлявыми пальцами, Роуз судорожно вздыхает и пытается вырваться, но он не отпускает, ладонью проводит по тыльной стороне ее руки, по шраму от ожога, полученного по время несчастного случая на кухне во время готовки три года назад. 

— Вы ошибаетесь, — тихо произносит он; кожа горит под его прикосновениями. Роуз снова дергает рукой, и на этот раз он ее отпускает. 

— И куда же я поеду? — резко спрашивает она и отводит взгляд. 

— На Гриммолд плэйс, — отвечает Снейп. — Формально вы будете сами по себе. В реальности же каждый член Ордена, как выдастся свободная минутка, будет, без сомнения, рваться к вам и пытаться вас приободрить.

Роуз надеется, что ухмылка, которую она из себя выдавливает, такая же отвратительная, как у Снейпа. Она провела с ним достаточно времени в этом году, чтобы отточить технику. 

— Включая вас?

Снейп поднимает бровь:

— До тех пор, пока вы не причиняете себе вред, вряд ли я решу помешать вашему горю. 

— Так вы будете или нет?

— Не знаю.

На этот раз Роуз встает и уходит, и Снейп не пытается ее остановить.

*

Жизнь Роуз странная даже для ведьмы — даже для воспитанной магглами ведьмы без родителей. Она — сирота, и она — девочка, которая выжила. У нее нет родных, но она — всенародное достояние. Все, кто не желает ей смерти, хотят защитить ее. И Роуз позволяет им это сделать.

Она никогда не будет жалеть о том, что узнала о своей сущности, но иногда задумывается, что если бы осталась в Саррее и посещала маггловскую школу, директор не решал бы, где ей провести каникулы, а вероятность, что ее бы заперли в доме с кем-то из преподавателей, стремится нулю. 

Снейп проводит в доме гораздо больше времени, чем можно было представить по его небрежной ремарке в конце семестра. Роуз было бы все равно, но когда он в доме, она не может остаться наедине с собой ни на секунду. У него всегда для нее какие-то задания, мелочные саркастичные замечания, зелья для варки, которые наверняка ей попадутся на экзаменах ПАУК. 

Однажды она закрывается в комнате и отказывается отвечать на его стук. В результате он аппарирует прямо в спальню. 

— Я могла одеваться! — кричит она, потому что не смогла заставить себя сказать «Я могла быть голая» Снейпу. 

— Какое было бы веселье для нас обоих, — скучающим тоном отзывается он, хватает ее за локоть и тащит в кабинет, где учит добывать яд из клыков докси.

Через две недели до Роуз наконец-то доходит. Он делает как раз то, что обещал никогда не делать: пытается отвлечь ее от горьких мыслей о Сириусе. 

Сначала Роуз не может разобраться в своих чувствах, но чем больше думает об этом, тем больше ей хочется его убить.

Она знает Снейпа уже пять лет, и все это время было непонятно, чего ждать от него в следующий момент. Иногда ей кажется, что схема их взаимоотношений окончательно установилась на ее первом занятии по зельям: Снейп задал ей вопрос, она не смогла ответить, и он высмеял ее перед всем классом. Рон заверил, что для Снейпа это более чем нормально, и Роуз приготовилась относиться к нему как в волшебной версии дяди Вернона, но после следующего занятия он дал ей короткий, но внушающий трепет список книг, чтобы «компенсировать пробелы в воспитании». Рон, увидев список, просто взвыл:

— Даже у семикурсников нет столько домашки! 

Гермиона, посмотрев список, вернула его Роуз и кивнула. Конечно, она их уже прочитала. В конце концов Роуз тоже с ними ознакомилась. И Снейп был прав: это очень помогло. С другой стороны, как только у нее стали появляться успехи в зельях, Снейп стал задавать более сложные вопросы и стыдил ее еще больше, когда она не могла на них ответить. Он продолжал возвращать ее домашнюю работу с названиями книг на полях, а Роуз продолжала их читать. Так и жили.

При любой возможности Снейп отчитывает ее за глупость, невнимательность и безрассудство. Он оскорбляет отца, крестного или Рема. Он снимает с Гриффиндора очки при малейшем поводе, а иногда даже без повода. Он добивался ее исключения из школы как минимум два раза (это только те, о которых она знает) и иногда смотрит на нее с таким отвращением, что это даже пугает. 

Но бывало и по-другому. У нее есть короткое, но яркое воспоминание, как она проснулась в больничном крыле в конце первого курса и увидела, что Дамблдор сидит у ее постели, а за его спиной маячит Снейп. К моменту ее окончательного пробуждения Снейп уже ушел, но она знает, что видела его. Или тот случай, когда на третьем курсе Малфой прижал ее к стене и попытался облапать. Снейп внезапно показался из-за угла, и Малфой отшатнулся настолько быстро, что Роуз была уверена: Снейп ни за что бы не поверил ей, расскажи она о случившемся. Но, как выяснилось, ничего объяснять было не нужно. Все были настолько потрясены, узнав, что Снейп впервые в жизни снял очки со Слизерина, что почти не задавали вопросов, когда Роуз сказала, что сама оглушила Малфоя, хотя Макгонагалл и бросила многозначительный взгляд на ее палочку, лежавшую в трех метрах по коридору, и вскинула брови. 

И наконец в конце четвертого курса, когда Роуз вернулась с третьего задания вместе с телом Седрика, то именно Снейп — Снейп, который довел ее до слез издевками после отказа Седрика пойти с ней на Рождественский бал — добрался до нее первым, даже быстрее Дамблдора. Несколько минут именно ощущение его рук на плечах, звук его тихого и успокаивающего голоса удерживали ее в своем уме, да и после ужасающего перевоплощения Грюма она не хотела отпускать руку Снейпа, пока не пришлось это сделать.

В общем, у Роуз было чувство, что их со Снейпом отношения куда более запутанные, чем должны быть с любым из ее учителей. 

Но это волшебный мир. Здесь нет четких границ. Как только ты думаешь, что нашла линию, отделяющую одно от другого, лестница меняет направление и приводит тебя на другой этаж, или ограды лабиринта схлопываются, отрезая один путь, но выталкивая на другой. Роуз устает путаться в этих хитросплетениях и однажды решает разрубить их единственным острым инструментом, который есть в ее распоряжении. 

*

— Что вы только что сказали? — угрожающе переспрашивает Снейп.

Роуз сидит на ковре перед камином в кабинете и листает второй том из набора учебников по защите, который ей подарили Сириус и Рем на прошлое Рождество. Она не читает. Читала, пока Снейп не вошел в комнату, но теперь просто смотрит на страницу, давая понять, что у нее есть более важные дела, чем его слушать. 

Она отвечает, не поднимая взгляда:

— Я сказала, сэр, что сегодня у меня нет ни малейшего желания вас слушать или выполнять одно из ваших гребаных бесполезных заданий. 

Она выразительно перелистывает страницу. 

— Вот как? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Снейп и делает к ней еще один шаг. Роуз внезапно понимает, что в доме они одни и Снейп загораживает выход из комнаты. — Тогда позвольте спросить, чем вы намерены занять свое драгоценное — и немалое — свободное время?

— Без понятия. Но это же не ваше дело, правда?

— Ваши дела — мое дело, мисс Поттер.

— Я так не думаю, — медленно отвечает Роуз и снова переворачивает страницу. 

Через секунду ее руки пусты — Снейп молча призывает книгу с другого конца комнаты. Он легко ловит ее одной рукой, пролистывает с выражением одновременно удивления и отвращения, которое сменяется полноценной ухмылкой при виде дарственной надписи на форзаце.

— Итак, — произносит он, — вы решили взять денек и погоревать о своем собачьем крестном отце. Очень хорошо, — Снейп отбрасывает книгу на диван и устраивается в кресле по соседству. Он скрещивает ноги, кладет руку на колени, и Роуз, по-прежнему сидя на полу у камина, задумывается, стоило ли его провоцировать, — я помогу вам с воспоминаниями.

— Спасибо, но, думаю, я справлюсь сама, — говорит Роуз и начинает вставать, но, как и у озера, Снейп указывает на нее палочкой, и молчаливая угроза сквозит в этом действии. «Что может быть хуже, чем час выслушивать оскорбительные выпады в адрес Сириуса? Только выслушивать их обездвиженной», — решает Роуз и направляется не к двери, а в кресло, где, как кошка, сворачивается в клубок, зная, насколько такая небрежная поза бесит Снейпа. 

Снейп некоторое время пристально рассматривает ее, как будто она незнакомое зелье, которое он пытается разложить на компоненты.

— Вы, конечно, знаете, что Блэк был влюблен в вашего отца? — резко говорит он, и это больше похоже на факт, чем на вопрос. 

Роуз яростно краснеет, но не кричит, не встает на дыбы. Она знает, к чему он клонит и чего добивается. Да она и сама думала на эту тему. 

Перед тем, как ответить, она успокаивается, решительно не желая терять лицо, и просто отвечает:

— Немного трудно было не заметить. 

Он поднимает бровь, но она замечает тень удивления, мелькнувшую на его лице.

— И это ничего для вас не меняет?

— С какой стати? — спрашивает она и потом, понимая, что он может ей на это ответить, задает еще один вопрос, чтобы отвлечь его: — Был ли мой отец… были ли они когда-нибудь вместе… так?

— Вряд ли, — отвечает Снейп, и Роуз едва сдерживает вздох облегчения. — Джеймса Поттера устраивало обожание Блэка и без перехода отношений в другую плоскость. Что касается Блэка, он не мог позволить себе явно демонстрировать такие… социально неловкие привязанности, — Снейп улыбается — зрелище не из приятных. — Представляю, что с ним было, когда он увидел вас впервые… вот это открытие. 

Роуз внезапно понимает, что слишком переоценила свои силы для этого разговора. 

— Не хочу больше об этом говорить, — говорит она и встает, выхватывая свою палочку прежде, чем Снейп успевает дотянуться до своей. 

— Почему вы не можете остановиться? — кричит она и в ужасе понимает, что сейчас расплачется. — Он мертв. Разве вы не рады? Вы не ему причиняете боль, а мне, — она делает еще один шаг к двери, — или именно этого вы и добиваетесь?

Она вылетает из комнаты до того, как потрясение на лице Снейпа успевает смениться яростью, до того, как успевает узнать, сможет ли победить его на дуэли. Она перепрыгивает через две ступеньки, несколько раз едва не падает, прежде чем добирается до комнаты Сириуса на третьем этаже. 

Ребенком он жил не здесь. Однажды он показал ей ту комнату, и они вместе посмеялись над ее убранством, так разозлившим его родителей. Комната, в которой он жил в последний год, гостевая и почти без мебели, Роуз в ней была до этого лишь однажды, и теперь она понимает, как глупо приходить сюда вместо собственной комнаты. Та ночь — последнее, о чем ей сейчас хочется думать, но встречаться со Снейпом на лестнице по пути обратно тоже нет желания. Она садится на краешек кровати и сжимает рукой одеяло. Здесь о нем ничего не напоминает. Влажные простыни пахнут пылью, а не одеколоном Сириуса, и даже не шерстью Бродяги. Интересно, убрался ли тут тут Кричер, узнав, что Сириус больше не вернется, стараясь стереть всю память о сыне, который разбил сердце его хозяйки. 

— Он этого не стоит, — говорит Снейп, стоя в дверях за ее спиной. Она даже не слышала, как он приблизился и открыл ее. 

— Забавно, — произносит она, даже не пытаясь на этот раз скрыть горечь, — так Дурсли всегда говорили и обо мне… 

— Блэк ненавидел себя за то, что сделал, — судя по голосу, это признание причиняет Снейпу боль, — не оплакивайте его. Он бы никогда не обрел мира в этой жизни. 

— Думаете, мне есть дело, чего он хотел? — яростно вскидывается Роуз, притягивая одеяло к груди. Она всеми силами старается не поворачиваться к Снейпу лицом. — Кого-нибудь когда-нибудь интересовало, чего я хочу? — ее голос срывается. — Кроме него у меня никого не было, — заканчивает она шепотом. 

Она слышит приглушенный ковром звук шагов Снейпа, он обхватывает ее за плечи и разворачивает к себе. Он долго смотрит ей в глаза, с силой сжимая ее руку, и на миг напоминает ей Сириуса. Роуз опускает голову, чтобы Снейп не увидел ее слезы. 

И тогда Снейп ее отпускает плечо и кладет руку ей на затылок, пальцы запутываются в как всегда растрепанной копне волос. 

— Он никогда не видел вас настоящую, — говорит Снейп, и пусть это похоже на оскорбление, но звучит так, будто он ее успокаивает.

Роуз чувствует, как кривятся ее губы, и слова будто сами срываются с губ:

— А разве есть что видеть?

Рука Снейпа сжимается в ее волосах, едва не причиняя боль, но Роуз не вскрикивает и не вырывается. 

*

После этого их отношения со Снейпом меняются. Он начинает приходить реже. Появившись, изредка спрашивает (тем самым отвратительным и оскорбительным тоном, который намекает, что она была бы идиоткой, отказавшись), не хочет ли она попрактиковаться в зельях, но перестает досаждать бесконечными заданиями. Он не избавляется, однако, от своей жуткой привычки появляться именно там, где сейчас находится Роуз. Если она читает в библиотеке, он молча заходит и устраивается с книгой на противоположной стороне комнаты. Если она готовит ланч или заваривает чай, он оказывается на кухне и начинает помогать, открывая рот, чтобы сказать нечто вроде: «Уверены, что этот кориандр можно использовать? Думаю, домашний эльф не разбирал шкафчик со специями лет тридцать».

Промежутки между его приходами становятся все больше и больше: два дня, потом четыре, потом неделя. Роуз начинает замечать, что он не задерживается, когда в доме уже есть кто-то из Ордена — бросает на нее взгляд, обменивается оскорблениями с любым присутствующим взрослым, а потом исчезает. Но в то же время, когда Роуз одна, у него будто открывается бесконечный источник времени и он остается надолго.

Роуз изо всех сил старается избегать его. Возможно, сейчас с ним приятнее проводить время, чем обычно, но ей неловко после того, как она перед ним расплакалась. 

Лето медленно проходит, дни перемежаются визитами членов Ордена и совиной почтой. Она регулярно получает письма — Джинни и Гермиона пишут ей практически каждый день, Рон — примерно в раз в неделю. Даже Полумна несколько раз отправляла ей весточку вместе с новым номером «Придиры», за занимательным чтением которого Роуз проводила не меньше часа. В конце июня Джинни пишет, что миссис Уизли выпросила у Дамблдора разрешение для Роуз провести три последние недели в Норе, и Роуз немедленно рисует календарь на пустом листе пергамента, где вычеркивает оставшиеся до отъезда дни. В свободное время она пишет письма, занимается домашним заданием и напоминает себе, что даже если проводит половину времени, избегая Снейпа, даже если боль от потери Сириуса по-прежнему пульсирует внутри, как больной зуб, это все же лучшее лето в ее жизни. 

Своего мнения она не меняет, даже когда однажды утром просыпается с температурой.

В доме пусто и, судя по всему, никто не собирается сегодня приходить, так что она, даже не одевшись, валяется в кровати до раннего вечера и потом, когда в голове немного проясняется, шатаясь спускается в библиотеку. Здесь гораздо холоднее, чем во всем остальном доме, но она слишком устала слушать стук свои зубов и собирается поискать симптомы в книге об обычных волшебных болезнях и методах их лечения. 

— Что ж, — обращается она к Букле, сидящей на насесте в клетке около окна, — или у меня аллергия на перхоть докси, или реакция первого класса на какой-нибудь проклятый артефакт. Хорошие новости — я не умру. Плохие новости — я ничего не смогу сделать без магии. 

Она закрывает книгу и кладет ее на диван, обхватывает пульсирующую болью голову руками. Возможно, она заболела впервые с момента поступления в Хогвартс. Конечно, она много раз попадала в больничное крыло, но с последствиями травм. Она пытается вспомнить, что делала, когда болела у Дурслей. К счастью, такое бывало нечасто. В раннем детстве, когда у нее был жар, тетя Петуния крайне неохотно давала ей пару таблеток аспирина. Роуз и не припомнит, когда ей в последний раз было настолько плохо, что приходилось просить помощи у Дурслей. 

В гостиной на камине стоит горшок с летучим порошком, и Роуз представляет, как использует его, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь.

— Извините, что отрываю от борьбы с Вольдемортом, — бормочет она себе под нос, — не могли бы вы мне помочь? У меня простуда. 

Она морщится и смеется, смех вызывает долгий приступ кашля, от которого она едва не теряет сознание. Она ложится на диван, укрывается взятым со спинки пледом; голова начинает болеть еще сильнее, но в конце концов Роуз засыпает. 

*

Она просыпается от тяжести чужой ладони на лбу. Она шарахается назад, взмахивает руками и проваливается в окружающую ее беспросветную тьму. Сильные руки перехватывают ее запястья; она слышит, как кто-то зовет ее по имени, требует успокоиться, говорит, что ей ничего не угрожает, но она не верит. 

Роуз открывает глаза; зрение затуманено, вокруг темно. Она чувствует легкое, как дыхание, дуновение ветра, который, кажется, может унести ее прочь. Ее переполняет ужасающее чувство собственной беспомощности. Холод пронизывает до костей, будто рядом дементоры, и она зажмуривается, переполненная пронзительной и безрассудной уверенностью, что если она откроет глаза, то увидит вспышку зеленого света и нависшую на ней неясную фигуру высокого человека в капюшоне. 

— Мама, — задыхаясь, шепчет она, — папа?

Наступает долгая тишина. Роуз будто наяву слышит, как тикают часы, отмеряя ее время в каком-то темном месте, где никто не услышит, как она молит о помощи. Она чувствует, как в глазах вскипают слезы и горячими дорожками стекают по лицу. А потом снова появляется голос, она не узнает его, но он знакомый и успокаивает.

— Выпей, — говорит он. Она чувствует губами горлышко флакона. От содержимого в животе все переворачивается, но когда она пытается отвернуться, рука берет ее за подбородок и не дает вырваться, пока зелье стекает в горло. Она давится и кашляет, но потом вынуждена проглотить лекарство, и тогда рука ее отпускает. 

— Спи, — говорит голос, и Роуз слушается, потому что почему-то уверена: она в безопасности, а еще очень-очень устала.

*

Просыпается она в собственной кровати, комната залита солнечным светом. Она машинально тянется к прикроватной тумбочке и натыкается на очки. Они лежат на том же месте, куда она всегда их кладет. Она надевает их, несколько секунд лежит и, моргая, смотрит в потолок, а потом поворачивает голову.

Снейп сидит на стуле в метре от нее. Должно быть, он специально притащил его сюда из другой комнаты. Он смотрит в окно над ее кроватью. Сначала ей кажется, что он не заметил ее пробуждения, но потом он спрашивает:

— Воды?

Она пытается сказать «да», но горле будто горит огнем, так что она просто издает какой-то хрип. Снейп берет кубок и наполняет его водой из палочки. Она приподнимается на одном локте и выпивает воду. 

Снейп забирает кубок, Роуз прокашливается. Говорить сложно, но уже возможно.

— Как долго я спала? — шепчет она. 

— Около двадцати часов с тех пор, как я вас нашел. Когда вы заболели?

— Ээ, — задумывается Роуз, — утром в среду. Я проснулась уже со странными ощущениями, — она снова прокашливается. В горле саднит, будто она проглотила стекло. 

— Тогда прошло сорок восемь часов. Типично, — он касается правой рукой ее лба, а потом быстро отдергивает, будто ему важно не касаться ее больше необходимого. — Не вставайте до конца дня. Утром вы проснетесь здоровой.

Он разворачивается и идет к двери, и Роуз окликает его:

— Куда вы уходите? — собственный голос кажется ей старым, будто присыпанный камнем и временем.

Снейп останавливается на полпути к двери и поворачивается через плечо, уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но потом закрывает его, будто придумал нечто лучшее, чем то, что хотел сказать сначала.

— Я не могу задержаться, — наконец отвечает он и сжимает руки в кулаки. Он снова поворачивается к двери, Роуз буравит взглядом его спину. — Я и так провел здесь слишком много времени, — шепотом заканчивает он, будто говорит не с Роуз, а с самим собой.

— Профессор, — зовет Роуз, приподнимаясь на локте. Она не знает, что хочет сказать, и не понимает, почему после всех этих недель раздражения от его постоянного присутствия она чувствует себя такой опустошенной при мысли, что он сейчас уйдет. Если и есть какие-то слова, что удержат его, она их не знает.

Снейп задерживается на пороге еще на миг. И хотя Роуз уверена, что извинения никогда прежде не срывались с его губ, ей чудится нечто извинительное в развороте его плеч до того, как он скрывается из вида. 

Роуз падает на подушку и гадает, отчего же текут слезы.

*

Уизли появляются и забирают ее в Нору на следующий день. Они немного раньше, чем писала Джинни, но миссис Уизли говорит, что Дамблдор разрешил замену в расписании, чтобы Роуз спокойно выздоравливала на солнце и свежем воздухе.

— Неудивительно, что ты заболела, — говорит миссис Уизли, помогая Роуз собираться, и тень неудовольствия наползает на ее приятные черты. — Негоже в таком месте проводить каникулы юной девушке. Во имя Мерлина, чем ты здесь занималась?

Роуз не может пожать плечами — она как раз складывает пару джинсов — и отвечает:

— В основном проводила время с профессором Снейпом. 

Она делает вид, что не замечает пронзительного взгляда миссис Уизли, и, извинившись, уходит, как только сборы заканчиваются. 

*

Через неделю в Норе Уизли закатывают вечеринку в честь ее шестнадцатилетия. Джинни объясняет, что это особенный день для ведьм, хотя они и становятся совершеннолетними в семнадцать, как и волшебники, за год до этого они получают традиционные подарки. Роуз достается расшитая зеленая мантия от Уизли, книга заклинаний с именем отца на форзаце от Люпина и рубиновый кулон на золотой цепочке, который, по словам Люпина, Сириус хотел ей подарить.

Есть еще сверток без имени и обратного адреса. В нем фотография в кожаной рамке. Фотография старая, сделанная Поляроидом, и размытая, но, если приглядеться, можно разглядеть лица изображенных на ней людей. Девочка и мальчик — ровесники Роуз; на них маггловская одежда. Девушка — стройная и миловидная, с длинными рыжими волосами и улыбкой на губах. Мальчик выше, он худой и нескладный, на нем черная водолазка и джинсы. Длинные черные волосы падают на лицо, но невозможно не узнать этот крючковатый нос и знакомую насмешливую улыбку. 

Роуз рассматривает фотографию и приходит к выводу, что сейчас больше похожа на Снейпа, чем на свою мать. 

— От кого это? — спрашивает Джинни, выглядывая из-за ее плеча.

— Ни от кого, — отвечает Роуз и прячет фотографию. Она еще рассмотрит ее позже. 

**Конец**


End file.
